dotafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King/Guard: Treasures of the Horde
This is the 2nd set based on the Mighty fall pack. About Radiant Lore Rafiki senses something as a meteor flings from the sky to the Pridelands. Rafiki called the Royal Family along with the Lion Guard along with their loyal friends Jasiri and Kovu. they rallied at the meteor site and Rafiki and his apprentice touched the meteor using the stick and suddenly Bright lights hits the Royal Clan along with the Lion guard with their friends. and received powers from the great kings of the Past. and empowers even more to fight for good and equality on the Pridelands and the Outlands beyond Hero Sets 1 * Simba-Thrall's Warhammer ** As Simba knew how to stand on hind legs thanks to the power from the chest as then lightning struck and hits the hammer. with the power to craft deadly storms. Simba charges to the heat of battle * Kion-Rexxar's Wild axes ** Kion now bears on his Shoulders and as he stood on his hind legs he held grip on the 2 wild axes. then suddenly he summoned to his aid a Quilboar and a hawk. * Kiara-Sylvannas' Ice bows and arrows ** Kiara begins to feel chilly as she now holds and controls and she stood on hind legs. Fires the arrows from her ice bow and turns the targets to Ice * Kovu-Davion's Dragonblade ** As Kovu stood on his legs and gets a grip on the Shield and Sword of the Dragon Knight. Kovu transforms back into his cub form and wears the armor and when he grew back into his normal state he has also the ability to spit Fire,, Ice and Acid * Beshte-Cairne's armor ** Beshte managed to get something from the chest. and then boosts his skills up and then enhances his super strength when wore. * Ono-Icarus' helmet ** Kion gives Ono a helmet and suddenly Ono begins to infused into the helmet and now reborns as a Egret Phoenix * Fuli-Alleria's Swift helmet ** Kion gives Fuli a helmet that suited for her and a she zoomed past. she is shocked she zoomed faster than she expected. and also as she stood on Hind legs Kion gave her the bow of the Night elf and fires rapid shots. * Bunga-Axe of the Mighty Hellscream ** Bunga gets something from the Chest. the war Axe of the Orcish leader Grom Hellscream. along with his battle armor. Bunga can stink enemies as he swishes around slowing them for awhile. * Jasiri-Vashj's Bow ** Jasiri managed to get something. as she touched the bow. and stood on her hind paws Jasiri's front Paw turns Scaly as she touched it. she fires some arrows and has some ability to summon her a protective charm, snake shot, can split arrows into three arrows and can make enemies into stone by shining a red rubies at the top and bottom of her boy * Rafiki-Troll of the Darkspear Clan ** Rafiki noticed a Staff and a Shuriken Launcher. he grabs hold on the 2 objects and suddenly Rafiki is in awe to summon 9 fire snakes and acts as a turret, can shapeshift enemies * Makini-Zul'jins War Axes ** Makini gets somes axes and suddenly the axes summons a cloak from the handle that binds with its wearer. Makini bears the axes along with a cloak that bears the Horde and the Darkspear Horde set 2 Dire Lore In the Outlands. Scar and the outsiders spirit managed noticed to sees a meteor crashing on the meteor. and as the Army of Scar gained new powers. they will clash with the Lion Guard and the Pride rock warriors. in a battle of the Ancients Skins * Scar=Shadow fiend's Lava Pauldrons ** As Scar reignited his Spirit. and Fire starts to brittle and begins to burn and consume enemy soul. * Janja=Nessaj's Fire mount ** Janja received fire armor and then a warrior who is loyal to Janja mounted on him and then they spread terror and darkness into the lands * Kenge=Riki's Static Blade ** As Kenge managed to get a bite on the blade he held the grip so sharp and then sooner he managed to hold a grip and managed to test it and the target he slashed becomes static like his blade. * Reirei=Karroch's Wild Pauldrons ** The Beastmaster managed to walked by the outlands as Reirei drew near the Beastmaster she becomes her powerful ally. and their Pack formed an alliance with the Beastmaster and they coordinate with the pack on each other. * Kiburi=Tidehunter's gem ** As Kiburi goes near the chest he grabs and wears a necklace managed to grab something from the chest an Wooden Treebranch fashioned * Sumu=Scorpions Wing Venoms **Sumu manged to hold the chest and mutates him the same growth but with wings. and as he Glides he managed to launches venom from his Poison tip. along with Acid. which Gladened him and begins to use his skills for evil. Category:Item Sets